Methodology is proposed which should ultimately be applicable for synthesis of immunosupressive agents including the (11) Cytochalasins (Cytochalasin C, D, H, Zygosporin G) and their analogs. The route suggested involves a convergent total synthesis of the natural enantiomer of Cytochalasin C. The chemistry proposed centers around two basic processes: (1) intramolecular Diels-Alder reactions of cis-dienes, and (2) An enolate-assisted, intra-annular fragmentation reaction of a bicyclo (5.4.0) undecanone to for the requisite macrocyclic undecadieneone. A summary of progress on this currently unfunded project is included, as well as plans for cytological testing of Cytochalasin analogs and other synthetic intermediates.